


Waiting on the No.6 Bus

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, ah lord how do i tag this..., past encounters, this is that, you know that thing where characters meet as kids but never pay attention to that meeting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a lifetime ago, Derek, Scott and Stiles stood on the same stop, waiting for the bus to arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting on the No.6 Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this beautiful fanart by monkeyelbow](http://monkeyelbow.tumblr.com/post/48886213482/i-was-thinking-about-that-perhaps-before-the)

'Once he was home, Derek thought darkly to himself, he was going to take Laura’s favorite CD and hide it somewhere she'd _never_  be able to find. Not only would that serve her right for ditching him in favor of hanging out with that boy that she’d be swooning over (what she saw in that blue eyed jock, Derek would never understand because he was a  **jerk**! Ask anyone about Richard ‘Richie’ Kent and they’d say the same thing!) but he would also be saved from having to listen to the obnoxious music that Laura seemed so fond of these days.

Hooking his thumb into his jeans pocket, Derek let his thoughts idle and stray. Maybe he could hide the CD in the backyard? Or better yet, maybe hand it over to Uncle Peter and ask him to take care of it. That would give him plausible deniability over the whole matter and when Laura would ask him about what had happened to the CD, Derek would be spared having to lie. 

Not that it would spare him the headache of Laura going around the house like a mad banshee wailing for her Justin Timberlake CD. _‘Speaking of headaches…’_ Derek thought with a frown as a pair of high pitched voices came to halt behind him. The young, boyish voices were raised high in an argument that clearly wasn’t taking into account the fact that they were in public.

“No way!” Yelled one of them, voice going even  _higher_ at the end of his declaration. 

The other boy immediately defended himself with an even louder yell, “I’m not lying Scott! I swear that spider was THIIIIS big!” 

Derek was tempted to turn and look just how big the alleged spider was when the bus rolled up to the stop, chugging and rumbling like a tempramental old man. He couldn’t help but grimace at the thought of having to take the bus back home. In fact, he was certain that had it been possible, his nose would have falling off his face and run away for home on its own just to avoid the pungent smell mess that most public places seemed to have. 

But instead, he scrunched his nose at the smell of gasoline and smoke that wafted over him as the bus approached. Derek closed his eyes and sighed, mentally preparing himself for the onslaught of smells - the stale scent of sweat and worry that was mixed with a multitude of other things that Derek never wanted to pinpoint. 

If he wound up with the smell of gasoline and sweat in his nose for a week, he was totally going to blame Laura. And finish the Cheerio’s before she could get to them. _‘I gotta ask Mom and Dad to get me my own car.’_ He thought to himself, wincing at the tired creak that the bus let out as it ground to a halt.

He was jostled by the two boys, their smaller bodies bumping into his legs as they stepped up to the curb. Derek observed them, feeling just a bit amused at how eager they were to hop onboard. One of the boys was wearing a green shirt that seemed a size too large for him, the other was sporting a red t-shirt. Green shirt was holding his hands out, eyes wide as he exclaimed, “THAT big! And it was purple! With a pink bow on its head!”

Derek felt an eyebrow twitch at the hearty laugh that the other boy let out, wondering what kind of spider this kid was even talking about.” That’s… so… _silly_!” The second boy managed to spit out between giggles, arms wrapped around his torso as though his laughter was too big for his body to contain.

Green shirt clearly shared in his friend’s amusement because his face became more animated than before as he yelled, “RIGHT! And you won’t guess what else it was doing in my dream!”

Ah, a dream. Derek nodded to no one in particular to signal his understanding as the bus door hissed and began to creak open. “What?” Red asked, face still pink with mirth.

“ _Tap dancing_!” Green declared smugly, joining his friend in his laughter this time.

As the boys laughed and leaned on each other (clearly there was some inside joke here), Derek wondered why in all of his almost 16 years, he had never had strange dreams involved giant, purple, tap dancing spiders. Then again, he didn’t think that he’d appreciate those dreams. _Any_ dream involving giant spiders that were twice his size wouldn’t be qualified as dreams to laugh about anyways…

“You boys coming in?” The conductor asked, eyeing the trio from under his hat. The boys immediately hopped to it, trying to get into the bus at the same time but instead wound up getting smooshed together in the frame. Derek watched the pair squirm and elbow each other, trying to get in first and tried not to voice his irritation.

Red managed to wriggle his way in, elbow hitting Green right in his ribs. While it enabled him to bounce his way up the stairs, it also made Green loose his tenuous footing and tip back. Derek’s hands went out immediately, ignoring the way his backpack slipped down his shoulder and hung off his elbow, running more on instinct than anything else to catch the boy before he fell and cracked his head open on the concrete.

He found himself blinking down into startled brown eyes, feeling about as taken aback as the kid looked. “Stiles?” Red asked, looking down from the top step, face twisted in a worried expression. Derek looked up at the kid, a lecture ready on his tongue to be more careful. But Red bounced down to give Green (‘ _Stiles? What kind of a name was **Stiles**?’_ ) a hand. “Sorry about that. You didn’t get hurt did you?”

“Nope. He caught me.” Stiles answered, taking hold of Red’s hand. “Thanks Scott.” Once he was back on his feet, Stiles let Scott lead him into the bus before he turned around to give Derek a broad grin that showed off his missing front tooth. “Thanks for not letting me fall.”

Derek half shrugged, hefting his backpack a little higher on his shoulder. “You’re welcome.” With the obligatory thanks out of the way, the boys immediately resumed their chatter about dream spiders and actual spiders as they made their way to an open seat in the back. With a tiny sigh, Derek clambered onto the bus himself and hoped that Ms. Brown ( _‘Kate’_ , Derek reminded himself. _‘She said to call her Kate.’_ ) wouldn’t mind that he was a little late for their first tutoring session. He wanted to make a good first impression on the substitute teacher and being late just wouldn’t do that.


End file.
